


The End Of The Fabulous

by aly_for_you



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_for_you/pseuds/aly_for_you
Summary: You guys know the SING music video of MCR, right?If not, I recommend watching it before reading this.It's an alternative ending I came up with.Also, I wrote it in a poem.





	The End Of The Fabulous

Whilst resisting in the chaos,  
Taking large steps to Poison, goes Korse,  
Holding his gun with a firm grasp,  
Causing me to scream.

With a bloodcurdling smirk  
Korse turns and blocks me with his arms,  
Pressing his gun under my chin,  
making Party to quit his fight.

“Better drop those guns,”  
And I try begging him not to,  
Sending desperate thoughts,  
Struggling to keep our hope up.

Asking for forgiveness in his eyes  
He holds his hands up, for one last time free,  
And makes the sound of his gun with the ground  
Echo forever in my ears.

The Fabulous surrendered.  
Aware of the end when the Dracs  
Forced them on their knees  
All lowering their head, but Party.

Their death, marked with masks,  
The cursed white and black of Dracs,  
Soaking up the colors of their fight,  
Left no sign of themselves behind.

They took Kobra second,   
After struggles of our Star.  
Ghoul’s last breath was Party’s,  
Yet now Party is dead.


End file.
